


FALLING FOR ETERNITY

by IvlisWife



Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvlisWife/pseuds/IvlisWife
Summary: another repost from one or my RP blogs, this time I figured out how to keep the icons lol, please dont use them if you can I formatted them all myselfand how I wright for Satanick is from how I have developed him over the time I have RPed him, so if it seems off of cannon, that is why, but rather its my canon lol! hope you enjoy!





	FALLING FOR ETERNITY

idiot, stupid, fool, bastard, insane, all things and many more the devil was often called, but not always was he really, no he was smart, he had many a reason to do it after all,it was a defence he had set up long ago for himself  
 being born of darkness as he had been he was always alone, yes, even with his god to be forever by him he was still always alone…

its why he surrounded himself with so many, why he whored himself out, in the deepest parts of the darkness you only had yourself, the darkness, and the crippling loneliness that heightened itself with joyful memories of the loved ones you had, yes he really loved Fumus, even if they had spent hundreds of years apart before actually meeting as he formed in the dark, but why? he found himself having to, both of them knowing the truth of the other, yet love he held for others would always be different  
      _or so he thought_

the first time he seen the flame devil, something… had stirred in him, something he had not felt in  _ **eons**_ , thus making it hard for him to tell what it was, never would anyone have thought the first time they just even seen each other would be the start of a seed being planted, growing slowly between them  
 knowing what the other had done he knew he had to be punished, there where unspoken laws not to mess with other worlds in the way he had tried to, every god and devil knew that, yet he went against it and did it anyways, brave of him, but could he handle the punishments?  
 Reficul and Satanick had spoken, she insisting it was her job as she found him, but Satanick had said she had never done this type of punishment before, and he knew it inside and out, a struggle, but she agreed to please and make her friend shut up about it, still she claimed to be his main owner and he never liked that… but he had no idea as to why he did

already he knew the female could do it well with how the first time he actually got to toy with him, tears and screams, no mater how much he had tried to fight them he still make them as the elder devil placed him through the  _SOFTEST_  of his worst, but something… was off with it, he hardly felt any joy from it, that was till the weakened one would ask if he would mostly stop it if he did ‘ _favours_ ’ for him, so he knew how he acted, even if he was an airhead it seemed as tho he could be smart to save himself in a way at times  
 he dident know why he had agreed to it, stealing his first kiss right away, the dazed face he made brining him so much joy, more and more he would have him do and do to him the more joy he felt, who would have guessed this would be the water the seed had needed and as time passed and the trio would lounge around, talking, eating, doing whatever paper work they had when they did, and one day after knowing of the other twos wifes for sometime he asked  _{{how can they have a kid? they are both women}}_ once again something stirred in him, and the devil of pitch black had at first joked about showing how even two men could have a child  
  never would he have thought he really wanted it, so when a while later he actually  _DID_ and then a short time later the other male actually being sick as he was, Satanick had to make the joke about him having morning sickness, and laughing it off, and long before hand he never even noticed how he started to treat him somewhat better and better as time kept moving

well until he started to notice a few other things, things he had recalled of another time long ago he wished to not dwell on,  ~~ _they dident speak of that time unless it was a bad time of recalling it,_~~  so he would take him to be seen to, both of them honestly being shocked for somewhat different reasons as the results came back, he actually had gotten pregnant, and with his child  
  _{{ya know it would be better if ya had the baby in a female form, still painful but safer}}_ why had he warned him of that? he could have left it and see him wither in more pain then needed, he used the excuse of it being his child of course, he did not want anything bad to happen to his spawn, he said it so much to himself he believed it, no it couldent be that he wanted the other to have a somewhat better time as the trimesters and birth happened

why was he so proud when the baby was born? he had intended to have Ivlis go through it by herself but he stayed by the devil who took on his female form  ~~ _a surprise to all that he took the advice if the other devil_~~  all through out the time leading up and even as it happened praising her and encouraging her to keep going despite it all, and even more as she held the new born for the first time, even with the confliction her her face and then anger as he told her the name he had already set down for their child, still he took the time to kiss her even if it fully gave her the chance to hit him  
 he found himself just spending time with the devil more, using the excuse to see Licorice often even when it was clear he wanted to be near the Ivlis, who had returned to sporting his natural form more often a short time after the birth

why had he started to feel this way? he couldnt have fallen for someone he hated… he… did hate him right..? of course he had to… but still his heart quickened whenever he thought of Ivlis much less seen him, and more so when thinking of just how he was when happy  
  and then to do  _THAT_  due to seeing him,  _fear_  ran through him, he couldent have… he could not have made one of his most prized roses grow thanks to him right?

of course he was wrong in that he really had, and he knew he had to as he would be sick more and more, roses growing as it happened and even on his horns, he could refuse it no longer he had fallen deep in love, and he knew now… it was from the first day he seen him, he knew how the rose acted, it had to have happened back then

“…. I know I can never really make it up to you for everything I have done but never… never shall I do things like that to you again Ivlis, I love you, so please let me make you happy”  
 he wanted his heart as he gave his own but truly he knew he had the slimiest of chances but he would not give up he couldent not now

{{“even if its a lie please love me… I.. dont want to be alone not again”}} whispered words he forbid himself to really speak he said one night thinking he was honestly asleep after trying to wake him, he had thought they never would have been heard, yet they where

sad smile on his lips he sighs “…. the darkness is my home so why must I seek the light, someone like me, is not meant to be happy, yet please, let me pretend to be for a while longer before I return to nothing again”


End file.
